


Home

by MissAn0nymus (orphan_account)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Doctor Donatello (TMNT), F/M, Gang Rape, Gay, Gay Character, Pansexual Character, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Michelangelo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MissAn0nymus
Summary: When Angelina Smith is kicked out of her foster home on her 18th birthday, it's no surprise where she goes... back to the little hideaway in the sewers she knows and loves. But as she's falling asleep, 3 foot soldiers grab her and question her. They see she knows nothing and rape her. She then meets the turtles and begins her life in the Turtle Lair.
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Home

_ The third time. The third time this year I’ve been literally thrown to the curb by my foster home. _ I chuckle to myself, heading down into the sewers.  _ Whatever. No skin off my nose. _

Trying not to cry, I climb down the ladder and into the familiar alcove I’ve come to know as home. My true home. All alone in the smelly sewers. Settling in, I pop my earbuds in and take a sip of my water bottle.

Soon, however, I fail to notice the small group of men walking towards my alcove. The sewers are dark, and I have a little blue lamp, so I guess that's how they find out my location.

I'm laying down, facing the wall, when suddenly a hand grabs my shirt collar and lifts me to my feet. I open my eyes to a knife in my face and a hand over my mouth.

"You look like you live here. Where are the turtles?" One of the men in masks asks.

The hand is lifted from my mouth, and I can’t help but whimper. “I don’t know anything about any turtles. Maybe there’s some at the petstore a few blocks aw-?”

A punch lands on my gut. “Wrong answer.” The one with the knife states, cutting my cheek.

With a few more questions and only ‘wrong answers’, I’m crying.

“I’m telling you, I  _ don’t know _ . Please, just let me go.” I sob.

“It looks like she really doesn’t know.” The one holding me comments, still restraining my arms.

“How about she makes us feel good for the pain we’re going to feel for failing Shredder.”

Looking at them with confusion in my eyes, it takes a moment for me to realize what they mean before I start trying to fight back again.

After they… have their way with me, they toss me to the side, letting me hit my head on one of the stone ledges. As they walk away, I curl into a ball where I lie.

Eventually, after almost an hour, voices can be heard.  _ Not again. _ I think, crying again. In my current condition though, with wounds all over and zero energy left over from my earlier struggle, I can’t fight.

“Mikey, stop badgering Raph. You know he gets angry like that.” The voice snaps his fingers.

“But,  _ Leo _ , patrol’s so  _ boring _ . What’s going to happen with- Hey, what’s that light?” The voices stop, and the footsteps become nearly inaudible.

After a moment, the Leo guy, from the doorway of my alcove, says, “Mikey, go back to the lair.”

“Why? I want to see what it-!” Mikey whines.

“Go!” Leo yells, making me curl tighter into my ball.

  
A firm hand grabs my shoulder, and I flinch hard. I can’t see them, as I’m on my side and my eye that  _ might _ be able to see them is swollen shut from being punched.

“Hey. I’m Raph. What’s your name?” A slightly Brooklyn accent asks.

“A-A-Angelina.” I manage, my voice sounding like absolute shit, probably from the screaming and crying earlier.

“Okay, Angel- I’m going to call you Angel, okay? So, Angel, we’re going to take you back to our place and get you cleaned up, okay?” Raph asks.

I nod and he grabs something behind me and wraps me up in it, my blanket I think.

As we walk, I slowly open my good eye and see a… a shell. Well, a plastron to be specific. I try to lift my head and see what’s up, but I’m too weak at the moment.

Eventually, a door opens and I’m set down on the edge of a table. It looks like some sort of mismatched, modge podged, frankensteined medical room… but that’s not what’s surprising. What’s surprising is the person that was carrying me was actually a turtle.

“Okay, so I’m hallucinating. I can deal with that.” I mutter to myself.

“You’re not hallucinating, this is how we really look. Hi, I’m Donnie.” The one in the purple mask with a staff strapped to his back says, hand sticking out in a way that asks for a handshake.

“I-I’m Angelina. It’s nice to me-meet you.” I choke out.

The other 2 turtles, Raph and Leo, leave Donnie and I to… whatever he has planned.

“So, Angie, it’s pretty clear what happened. I’m a little bit of an all in one doctor, so I can fix up your wounds if you’d like.” He offers with a look of slight pity in his eyes.

I nod.

“I’m going to need you to drop the blanket. Don’t worry, I’ve seen all the workings before.” He jokes with a smile. My face remains apathetic, slipping the blanket from my shoulders. He frowns. “I don’t suppose you can tell me who attacked you?” He asks, taking a suturing needle, some dissolvable stitching, and some rubbing alcohol and setting it all next to me on the metal table.

“I don’t… I don’t know. The-They were saying something ab-about a boss named Shredder, though.” I look away from Donnie, trying not to cry. “They sa-said that they were going to get punished by him, so they’d take it out o-on me.” My breath speeds up as I recall what happened to me.

“It’s okay to feel scared. You just went through something horrible. And don’t worry, if you need a place to stay, we have a guest room open. It’s usually for our friend April, but I’m sure Splinter won’t mind.”

“Wh-Who’s Splinter?”

“He’s our adopted father and sensei.” Donnie explains. “He’s a rat, by the way, so don’t be too surprised.” 

I let out a strained laugh. As he finished suturing the potentially life threatening wounds, I feel like crying… again.

Noticing, he looks me in my eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” I just start crying. He’s immediately on me with a hug. “It’s okay, let it out.” He encourages. Soon, I’m so exhausted, I fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
